


Arcest

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune and his mother share a night together that is long overdue. However, as he wakes up, the boy is in for a surprise.





	1. Mother's Turn

Jaune smiled to himself as he rested against the railing on the balcony of his home, enjoying the sunset while standing in nothing but a pair of shorts and a white shirt. The battle with Salem had happened years ago and the blonde was now twenty years old and the patriarch of the Arc household after his father passed away about a year ago. “It’s such a nice day out today. I wonder if it’ll be a nice night as well.”  
  
“Well, why don’t we find out, Jaune?~” The man’s mother, Juniper slowly wrapped her arms around her son’s waist, smiling and gently kissing his cheek from behind. “Why not come to bed? We can make the night a good one.~” The older woman, who was starting to lose color in her golden locks, turned her son’s head and planted a soft kiss on his lips, smiling into the affection as she did so. “It’s been an entire year since we discovered our attraction to each other. We haven’t taken enough time to capitalize on it often, either.”   
  
“Well, it was definitely pretty embarrassing to have my mother walk in on me masturbating to the thought of her.” The blonde child turned to face his mother, looking into her ocean blue eyes and running a hand through those slightly darker golden locks that ran down her back to her hips. “But… When you admitted to thinking of me whenever you needed to after Father passed away, I didn’t see a reason to not do anything about it. Even if this is morally wrong.” He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist, pulling her in close and leaning in just enough to reach her lips before Juniper pulled away from him. Though, it didn’t stop the two from smiling to each other in their moment, both just enjoying the other’s presence.   
  
“Well, you’ve been the morally wrong one since you were a child. Which I find incredibly sexy.” The woman placed a soft kiss on her son’s lips again before grabbing his hand, turning around and leading him back to her bedroom as she let out a soft chuckle. “But let’s not dwell too much on the past. We need to be ready for the future and make it a wonderful one. Keeping a smile on her lips, Juniper easily managed to push her built son onto the bed so he was sitting on the edge. The blonde woman licked her lips and hooked her fingers into Jaune’s shorts, slowly pulling them down from his hips and gasping as she started feeling resistance from his quickly hardening cock. “Excited to have your mother wrapped around your cock, aren’t you?~”   
  
“How can I not be?~” Jaune crawled backward onto the bed, eventually resting his body on the pillows that were against the headboard, incidentally getting his shorts off his body and smiling as he watched his mother toss them to the other side of the room. “Then again, with a body like yours, I think anyone would be excited to get you in bed, even some women younger than me.~” He knew he wasn’t wrong as he gazed at the woman’s body, even when in a bathrobe, her curves were almost clearly defined through her clothing. Their gazes suddenly met and a smile spread across both of their lips, prompting the older Arc to get just a bit closer.   
  
“Oh? You mean this body?~” As she bit her lower lip in an attempt to look more appealing to her son, the older woman slowly slipped out of her bathrobe, holding it under her breasts so that the fabric just barely hid her nipples from sight before letting it drop to the floor and giving Jaune the full view she knew he loved. “How long has it been since you got to see my body, Jaune? I bet you’ve missed it.~” Juniper smirked and crawled onto the bed, taking a long lick along the underside of his ten-inch cock before placing a kiss on the tip with her soft lips and groaning in delight as the familiar flavor coated her tongue. “I’ve certainly missed your taste, that’s for sure.” The blue-eyed woman looked up into her the boy’s eyes as she wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his cock, quickly stroking the bottom few inches before wrapping her lips around the top and taking the first few inches into her mouth. She didn’t hesitate in bobbing her head and slowly getting lower and lower down the boy’s throbbing member, moaning around it as the familiar taste started coating her mind.

 

“Oh, gods.~ It’s been far too long, Mother.~” The younger Arc groaned and tilted his head back, biting his lip to try and quiet himself as his mother worked on his now fully erect cock, enjoying the way her tongue seemed to perfectly apply pressure around the most sensitive spots he had. “And I bet you’re excited for the treat that you’re going to get from this as well, aren’t you?” Though, as he spoke, he wasn’t going to give the woman a chance to answer as he ran a hand through her long hair, holding the back of her head so she couldn’t lift off of his member. Even as his mother went further down his cock, soon engulfing the entire thing and pressing her soft nose against his hips, Jaune couldn’t help but let out soft moans and whimpers from the woman’s perfect touch. “It’s been so long, but you still know how to work me over like some puppet.~”  
  
Juniper quickly lifted off her son’s cock, dragging her tongue along the underside and smiling as she got off and swirled her tongue around the tip. “I’d never forget how to make my own child happy. What kind of mother do you take me for?~” She faked offense in her tone as her ocean-colored eyes met the younger Arc’s, her soft lips meeting the tip of his cock with a soft kiss a moment later. “If you’d prefer, I can go find a friend of yours and bring them to bed. I’m sure Ruby would make a wonderful partner.~” Though, before her Jaune could even open his mouth to answer her, the older woman pushed herself down and throated his shaft once again, enjoying the way it throbbed and twitched in her throat. She started swallowing around his member to bring him as much pleasure as she could manage, happy to feel his body writhe under her.   
  
He couldn’t stand it anymore, Jaune wanted to cum down his mother’s throat and in her mouth, but he wanted to hold out as long as he could to give the woman more of a proper taste. “M-Mother… I’m going to cum!~” The boy had expected the older woman to complain and groan that he was coming so quickly, but when he heard a muffled moan leave her throat, he knew that she was happy to hear those words. “Better swallow it all!~” Letting out a low and almost guttural moan, the younger Arc came inside of his mother’s throat, filling it and painting it while before watching the woman pull back and moan happily as rope after rope of cum filled her mouth enough to force her cheeks to puff out just a bit. Even as his cock almost immediately started to soften a bit, he couldn’t take his eyes off the woman, smiling at the perfect sight in front of him.   
  
Juniper opened her mouth to show the boy the sheer amount of cum that had filled her mouth and coated her tongue, letting him see her swirl her tongue in it and moan from the flavor. After a moment of keeping her eyes on the enthralled look that her son had, the older woman closed her mouth and slowly swallowed every drop that was in her mouth, making sure that he could hear her swallow it all. After she felt the final amount slide down her throat, the partially blonde woman opened her mouth to show Jaune that her mouth was now empty, happy to earn an excited gasp from the boy’s lips. “You like it when your mother is a bit of a slut for you, don’t you?~” The older woman licked her lips as she felt the younger blonde’s cock growing hard once again under her chin, gently tapping her face as it throbbed and twitched. “I guess that’s a yes.~”   
  
Jaune chuckled and nodded, holding his hand out to run his fingers through the woman’s golden hair, pulling her close enough so their lips were only inches apart. “You’re always sexy as hell, Mother. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of seeing you do something for me.~” Without waiting for an answer, the man of the household eagerly pulled his mother into a kiss, not caring that the woman just swallowed down his pent up load. Luckily, he couldn’t taste it against her lips as he helped her crawl into his lap, gasping softly as he felt her dripping cunt press down against his hardening shaft. “You got this wet just from giving me a blowjob? Maybe you are a bit of a slutty woman, Mother.~”   
  
“I wouldn’t be a good mother if I didn’t enjoy making my child happy, now would I?~” The woman started slowly rolling her hips along her the younger Arc’s, letting out a soft whine as her folds spread around the shaft without even being penetrated with his cock. “You’re so big, Jaune!~” Juniper started slowly rocking her hips back and forth on her son’s lap, letting his massive cock stir her up inside and push her closer to her orgasm than when she had his length buried in her throat. However, the blonde woman didn’t wait too long before bouncing her hips, lifting herself enough so just the tip of the younger Arc’s member was still lodged inside of her cunt. A moment later, groaning as she felt one of the boy’s hands wrap around her soft mounds, the blue-eyed woman dropped her hips back down, screaming in joy and bliss as she impaled herself on the cock she had grown to love. Starting to bounce her hips as fast as she could, lifting herself up and landing back down onto Jaune’s cock each passing second.

 

Jaune only groaned and threw his head back as he let his mother ride his cock, thrusting his hips in time with her movements and bringing her more pleasure as he squeezed down on her soft mound. “Oh, fuck!~ You’re so tight, Mother!~” His other hand traveled from her hips to her cheek, gently caressing her features as he gazed into her eyes. The feeling of her wet cunt enveloping all ten inches of his cock was like none other, comparable to a heavenly bliss that seemed to take over his entire system. Even as he pushed two of his fingers into Juniper’s mouth, watching her tongue swirl around his digits as she continued to bounce, the patriarch of the family couldn’t stop the moans and groans from leaving his lips.  
  
The woman pulled away from those fingers that had entered her mouth for just a moment, holding his wrist and making sure to kiss all over his fingers like she was treating a second cock that hung in her face. “I’ve told you -oh fuck- to call me Juniper… While in bed!~” She could feel her son’s cock getting even harder and throbbing inside of her, inspiring her to swirl and suckle on the boy’s fingers more passionately as her hips continued to move up and down along his shaft. “Besides…” Juniper did her best to speak clearly as she stared down into Jaune’s eyes, smiling around his fingers. “I want you to cum inside me. Knock me up and get me pregnant. Give me an heir to the Arc name!~”

 

Hearing those words from his mother was enough to push the young blonde closer to his orgasm than before, encouraging him to thrust even faster and harder into her needy cunt. “Well, since you want it so bad, Juniper.~” A soft chuckle left the blue-eyed boy’s lips as he pinched her erect nipple while still kneading her breast, biting his lower lip as he gazed right back into her ocean blue gaze. “I’ll give you what you want.~” Jaune started moving her hips faster than before, fucking his mother from beneath her with all that he had in him to push her into her orgasm. “But you’ll have to work for it.~”  


Juniper leaned down and stole a loving kiss from her son’s lips, enjoying the flavor of his lips against her own while her hips never stopped their rhythm or pace. Their lips danced together in an incestuous kiss while the older woman reached to hold the boy’s hand, intertwining their fingers as she held it and pulled away from the kiss just before he was able to try and wrestle for dominance. “I’ll gladly earn another child given to me by my amazing son.~” However, before she had managed to force Jaune into an orgasm of his own, her pleasure spiked and peaked as his hand found its place on her plump rear end, giving it a firm squeeze. “Oh, fuck!~” Dropping herself down into Jaune’s lap, the older blonde screamed out in bliss as she came, coating the boy’s member in her juices as her inner walls spasmed around it, greedily milking it for his cum.

 

Luckily, the young patriarch was happy to oblige with what his mother wanted, grunting and groaning as he bit his lip and finally came inside of her like she wanted. Bucking his hips into her and burying his length as deep as he possibly could, the young blonde happily came inside of the older woman, painting her inner walls white with his seed and easily filling her womb with it. Words were of no use to him for now as he simply gazed into the woman’s eyes, drinking in the look of lust and love that lingered in her gaze before gasping as she fell to his side with a light giggle. “Mo- I mean, Juniper, are you okay?” Jaune had a feeling that his mother would be, and was, fine, but that didn’t matter as he wrapped his arms around her and simply held her to his side with a smile.  
  
“I love you, Jaune…. So much.~” Juniper smirked and cuddled up to her son, not caring about the still rigid shaft that throbbed inside of her needy walls as she held the boy close to her body. She wanted to put his face against her breast, wanted to be underneath him as he used her soft mounds as a pillow, but the woman was just as happy to use his shoulder as her own pillow. “Never leave my side.~” The older blonde placed a soft kiss on Jaune’s cheek before closing her eyes and letting out a soft breath, letting her pleasure stay with her as she slowly started falling asleep.   
  
“Of course, Mother… Anything for you.~” The younger Arc smiled and did the best he could to pull the blanket over the two of them, making sure that his mother was nice and comfortable under the cloth before adjusting himself to get comfortable himself. “Goodnight, my love….”   
  
“Goodnight, Son.~” She let out another soft sigh as she finally fell asleep on top of her son, ignoring the slowly softening cock buried within her.   
  
Jaune, on the other hand, made sure to stay awake just a bit longer to make sure that Juniper had indeed fallen asleep against him. “I love you.~” He knew that his voice would go unheard since the woman was softly snoring against him, but it made him happy to say it all the same.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Fortunately, when the next morning came, Jaune had discovered that his mother left the bed without waking him, letting him naturally sprawl out across the end without incident. However, the next thing he heard was the soft sounds of dozens of feet entering the room while trying to remain quiet, causing him to open his eyes and see all seven of his sister standing around the bed. “What…?” It took the boy a moment, but as he turned around and set up, it was easy to see that all seven of them were standing around, naked and with their hands on their hips. “Oh… I guess my day’s about to get busy, isn’t it?” Not that that was really a problem for the blue-eyed boy, since he could easily see just how attractive each and every one of his sisters was when wearing no clothing at all.


	2. Blanc's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest of Jaune’s sisters, Blanc, convinces him to fuck her in the living room.

Blanc, the youngest of Jaune’s seven older sisters walked into the living room to find her younger brother tapping on his scroll, blue eyes locked on the device as he was in nothing but his boxers on the couch. “Jaune, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to go out shopping today.” The girl’s voice was sweet and melodic to everyone she had ever talked to, even her younger brother who seemed to be ignoring her. The youngest of the sisters ran a hand through her blonde hair, making sure to take the strip of white that she had dyed into her blonde hair between her fingers before twirling it around. “You know we hate it when you don’t do anything for half the day, Jaune.”   
  
“I’m just reading the news, Blanc. All of you wanted to go out and do something today and tomorrow, so I wanted to check the weather. Then I got dragged into the news like I’m some kind of old man and here I am, reading about accidents to be on the lookout for.” Jaune didn’t bother looking up from his phone as he spoke to his sister, ignoring the soft growl that he could hear leave her. “Maybe tomorrow would be the better day to actually go out. But at least Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora have all appeared on the news as usual. Commercials, brand deals, and destruction competitions as usual.” A soft chuckle left the blonde before he heard a huff of annoyance leave his sister. “Something wrong, Blanc?”

 

The blue-eyed girl felt furious that her own little brother was able to talk to her in such a casual tone without even looking in her direction. “The fuck is wrong with you?! I bet if it was Mom standing her, your eyes and hands would be all over her! But here you are, just staring at your phone and not even looking at me!” Blanc quickly stripped herself of her top off, exposing her massive breasts that would put another certain blonde’s to shame. The girl held the clothing in her hand before placing her hand on her hip and glaring at her younger brother, almost gritting her teeth in anger before throwing the fabric at him and catching his attention the moment it hit his face. “Would you rather read the news or fuck your older sister? I don’t care what you pick, but you better make up your damn mind before I leave the room!” The older sister turned around and continued stripping herself, ridding herself of her panties and skirt and failing to notice that Jaune was currently staring at her round ass in his face.   
  
“How can I say no to an offer like that, Blanc?” A soft chuckle left the younger blonde as he stood from his seat on the couch and slapped his older sister’s rear end hard enough to leave a red handprint that started to fade right away, smiling and grabbing her hand as he heard a happy moan leave her lips. “You’ve won me over, what are you going to do now?~” The words left Jaune’s lips like music playing on a violin, smooth and alluring, as he pulled the youngest of his sisters to the couch and pushed her on it so she landed on her back. Immediately taking his boxers off and letting them fall to the floor, the blue-eyed man leaned over his sister and wrapped his lips around her breast without hesitation. At the same time, he started grinding his cock against Blanc’s quickly wettening cunt.

 

Everything was spinning for the older of the two siblings, the way her brother was able to immediately get rough with her was something she loved and needed over the years and she was extremely happy to know that the boy was willing to get rough with her. A pain-filled and blissful moan left her lips as she felt his teeth sink into the soft skin of her chest while his cock suddenly filled her tight cunt, a gasp leaving shortly after as she felt his tongue trailing along the bite marks he had left as well. “Gods, Jaune! From the way you treat -ah!- Mother, I never would’ve thought you could be rough with a woman.” Blanc had a secret when it came to sex that she hoped her younger brother would know with the way he was treating her, and as she felt Jaune’s hand wrap around her breast and his nails dig into her skin without breaking it, something told her that he knew exactly what she liked.

 

“A woman? You?” Jaune gazed into his sister’s piercing blue eyes before smiling and licking his lips, knowing exactly what to say to the girl to rile her up. “You’re nothing but a slut, Blanc. Always wanting to fuck someone as hard and fast as you can while being marked by them like property.” A soft chuckle left him as he sank his teeth into a different spot on her breast and started moving his hips just as fast and rough as he could manage without actually causing damage to her inside. The young patriarch was more than happy to hear loud and proud moans from his older sister, showing him just how much she liked this treatment that he was giving her. The younger blonde relished in the sounds that were leaving his sister, prompting him to bite down harder on her body and even reach his free hand up to her neck and start choking her, causing the girl to gasp in slight fear as his fingers wrapped around her neck.

 

Of course, Blanc knew that her little brother would never choke her hard enough or long enough to actually cause her to pass out or faint from it, but the feeling of his strong fingers around her neck was something that she couldn’t admit that she was addicted to. Speaking to her younger sibling was the last thing on the older blonde’s mind as she felt his hips starting to move faster and rougher than a moment ago, causing the sounds of skin slapping together to echo through the room as her mind started to go blank and pleasure started to take over. The young girl screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt Jaune’s grip on her neck tighten as well, fear and ecstasy filling her mind as every nerve in her body wanted nothing more than to give in to the orgasm that she could feel was about to crash through her.

 

Luckily, Jaune was able to pick up on this by the way his sister’s pussy clenched and quivered around his member like she was about to climax around him, smiling and planting a firm kiss on his lips to keep her quiet as brought a hand to breasts and slapped them around in hopes that it’d be enough that it’d be enough to send her over the edge. Just like he wanted, one or two slaps was all it took for her to let out a muffled scream against his lips as her cunt clamped down like a vice around his cock. The younger blonde smiled against Blanc’s lips and waited for the initial burst of her orgasm to subside before pulling out completely and grabbing onto her hips. “Did you get what you wanted?” He teased to his sister, using his grip to pull her to the side of the couch with a smile and draping her legs over the arm before grabbing the base of his cock and slapping her rear end with it a few times. “Such a milky white ass deserves a few spankings, doesn’t it, Sis?”

 

The young woman looked back towards her little brother, trying to get a proper view of him before a sharp gasp left her, the feeling of his hand slamming down on her supple ass rippling through her body out of nowhere.” Ah! Jaune!~” Blanc couldn’t stop herself from moaning out her younger brother’s name each and every time she felt his hand connected with her rear end, loving the feeling of being spanked by him. Every slap sent the afterglow of her orgasm to new heights as she started to forget that Jaune hadn’t cum yet, slowly starting to not care either. “Please! Give me more! Spank me more! Turn me red! I don’t want to be able to sit right for a week!~” Once again, the words left the woman’s mouth like the sound of music filling the room, more sharp gasps and moans leaving her as she felt the younger blonde’s hand land on her rear end. It didn’t take much longer before she felt the warmth of the family patriarch’s shaft between her plump asscheeks.

 

The younger of the siblings knew that his older sister had never been fucked in the ass, biting his lip as he slowly started thrusting back and forth without actually penetrating her. “I wonder how loud you’d scream if I just decided to fuck your ass as hard and as fast as I could. I bet you’d like that, though. Wouldn’t you?~” Jaune placed both of his hands on the older blonde’s asscheeks, kneading them around his cock, forcing an aggressive buttjob from his older sister. “Or maybe you’d love it if I just stayed like this and never entered your ass at all? Being such a slut must feel wonderful, Blanc.” Just like with her breasts, the young man started digging his nails into the skin of her ass, relishing in the soft whines and whimpers of pain and pleasure that would leave her each time his grip got harder and his hips started moving faster. It wasn’t perfect, nor was it very pleasurable to him, but the blue-eyed male knew that this wasn’t about him, not exactly anyway. “I bet you’d love it if I started fucking your pussy all over again, dumping my hot load into you with no remorse.”   
  
“Of course I would!” The older of the siblings bit her lip as she held onto the couch as hard as she could, savoring every moment of pain that her little brother and lover was bringing her, but not wanting it to get too severe that she’d actually stop feeling pleasure from it. “What kind of idiot woman wouldn’t get pleasure from a cock as wonderful as yours?” Blanc was in a bit of mild panic as she felt Jaune’s cock grinding against the puckered back door with each movement he made, blue eyes actually shutting as tightly as she could manage as her painted white nails actually starting tearing through the fabric of the sofa they were on. “Please keep fucking my pussy, little brother… I don’t want anything else in my life right-” Just as she hoping for, Blanc felt her brother’s wonderful cock prodding against and stuffing her pussy full in one swift motion. The older sibling leaned back, wanting to beg for a kiss from her little brother, but was pleasantly surprised as she felt his teeth sinking into her neck instead. The angle of their new position with her ass in the air and her knees barely bent against the soft furniture only made his cock feel deeper and bigger inside of her, something that she instantly loved and wanted more of.

 

Once again, Jaune was back to fucking his big sister, moving his hips like an animal in heat and leaving bite marks on her skin that, luckily, stayed bright and visible. Wrapping his arms around her body, both of his hands got a firm grip on her soft breasts, squeezing and practically milking them against the couch as he pumped his hips in and out of her. If it wasn’t for the arm of the chair, deep down, he was pretty sure they’d be sliding across the room and Blanc would love every inch of movement they made together. Fortunately, he was able to relish in and savor every sweet sounding moan that left her lips and filled the room, loving the fact that they only grew louder and more blissful as his nails grazed against the bite marks he had left on her already. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Sis? Being fucked so hard that the only thing on your mind is the cock that’s buried inside of you. I bet you’d love it if Mom was even in the room right now, watching you get fucked by your own little brother.~” Jaune could feel his sister’s pussy clamp down around him with each word he said, showing just how much she loved being talked to like this, a soft chuckle leaving him at the feeling.

 

Blanc was in a tight and very pleasurable spot as every second of her current life, the man of the house’s cock was plunging inside of her, filling her with each and every inch and making her feel like she was shooting past cloud nine. Things were only getting better by the second as Jaune continued to bring the slutty girl pain as well as pleasure without actually breaking her skin or leaving marks anywhere that anyone would see them unless she let them see. The feeling of her brother utterly dominating her right here in the living room was something she didn’t expect to love as much as she did, but as she felt his hands slap against her breasts once again, causing them to jiggle in place against the couch, it was certainly something that she’d need to get more of. The young girl could feel her mind starting to blank out as the thrusting never stopped, every feeling she had in her nerves quickly becoming addicting as she turned her head back and finally got what she wanted from Jaune. Opening her blue eyes, a soft gasp left her as the most loving moment of this current fuck session took place. The feeling of the younger blonde’s lips crashing against her own was surprisingly soft and loving compared to the current events going on. Even as Blanc felt herself be emptied for a moment, the taste of her brother’s lips was intoxicating and clouding her mind.

 

At least, that was the case until Jaune pulled the ultimate ‘dick move’ and forced his cock into his older sister’s unused asshole. The patriarch gladly listened to the scream of both pleasure and pain that possibly filled the entire household before he unloaded his hot cum into her rear end. Rope after thick rope of cum flooding Blanc’s plump ass as the younger of the two didn’t stop moving his hips, fucking her throughout the duration of his orgasm and refusing to stop just because her eyes immediately glazed over and almost fluttered shut. “I’ve always wanted to do that, you know.~” Slowly, but surely, the blue-eyed boy stopped fucking his sister’s asshole, leaning down just enough to slap back into reality from her stupor, smiling in the process. “Hey! Hey, you wanted this, Blanc. You can’t fall asleep when we’re not even done yet.” Without even waiting for his sister’s response, the younger of the two wrapped the lower portion of his sister’s hair in his hand and gently yanked on it, gauging her reaction.

 

Luckily for him, he got just the reaction that he wanted, a loud moan of pleasure from Blanc. As he tugged harder, the moan grew louder and louder with no comment about how deep he was in her ass. “Such a good girl. Moaning out for your brother like a slut.~” The younger of the blondes smiled and started pumping his hips back and forth in her ass just like when he was fucking her pussy, just at a much slower pace to avoid ripping her apart. Each pump elicited another moan from the blue-eyed girl’s lips as he filled her ass with every inch of his cock, his free hand wrapping around her neck just like a moment ago. “Say something, Blanc! Tell your brother how much you love his cock in your ass!~”

 

There was no way for the older sibling to answer at the moment, the only noise even properly registering in her mind being the loud moans that were leaving her mouth with each passing second. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to passing out as everything starting fading to black with how often and how roughly her little brother was pounding into her, causing soft gasps and heavy breaths to leave her for a few moments as Jaune’s hips suddenly stopped. Blanc couldn’t even register him asking if something was wrong with her, her mind far too fixated on the pleasure that surged through her body as her rear end clenched down around his cock in a magnificent way. However, the girl easily noticed the white strands of her own hair wrapping around her neck before it got slightly difficult to breaths. The girl’s blue eyes went wide at the realization that her little brother was actually choking her with her own hair as he started fucking her ass once again. Heavy breaths left the young woman’s lips as every nerve in her body felt amplified by what was happening, her mind trying to process everything at once, only to be caught off guard and attracted to one thing. Jaune’s hand getting a firm grip on her breast while his hips continued to move.

 

It was an odd experience being so rough with a woman, but Jaune couldn’t deny that he found it fun, especially with the way his older sister seemed to be marked and bruised so easily by his actions. “Well, I didn’t hear a no, so I might as well keep going and see just how much you love it when you scream for more.~” The young patriarch took in a deep breath before leaning back and pulling his sister with him so she was now barely sitting on the arm of the chair and he could still freely thrust into her as much and as hard as he wanted to without worry for the sofa. But that didn’t mean he had to stop worrying about Blanc as he watched her reach for the hair that was wrapped around her neck and slowly grab at it. Of course, Jaune was a good enough person and man to let his grip on her neck loosen just enough to let her take in a few deep breaths, deep down enjoying the way he could see the fear, love, rage, passion, and lust in her eyes all at once. “Well, I suppose that’ll have to be good enough, won’t it?~”

 

Blanc’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head as Jaune continued to thrust inside of her, making her bounce each and every time. Each bounce upward would leave her with an empty feeling until she dropped back down and felt each and every inch of her little brother’s now addictive cock plunging back into her rear end, causing her to let out yet another moan that seemed to fill the room as she slowly started losing her voice. She would’ve screamed for him to slow down or to stop, or even to pick a better position for the two to be in, but deep down, the older sibling didn’t want that of him. She wanted more of his cock pounding into her any and every way that she could get it. It didn’t matter to her if she was forced to choke because of her own hair wrapped around her neck.

 

After another moment or two, Jaune pulled out of his sister, letting go of her hair and chuckling as he watched her fall down against the sofa so she was flat on her stomach. “Well, look at that. Maybe you need a moment or two to catch back up to reality before we keep going.~” The younger blonde could feel the pleasure and anticipation making his cock throb and twitch any second, but he was determined to hold out and let his older sister regain herself just a little bit. So, he crawled over her on the couch and straddled her stomach so his cock rested on top of her massive breasts. Reaching down, he slapped her another few times with a smile and watched her eyes start to regain their natural blue color and sharpness. “Hey. You back with me, Blanc? Do you need me to stop?”

 

The older sibling didn’t know what to say to her little brother as everything came back into focus and she could actually start thinking semi-properly again. “I… Give me a moment….” Blanc smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her body absorb and savor the blissful feeling that having her ass fucked had brought her for as long as she could before opening her eyes again and smiling. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m good, Little Bro. Didn’t know you of all people could be so rough with someone.~” The older of the two smiled and licked her lips at the sight of the cock resting on her breasts. “Maybe you just wanted me that badly.”

 

“Well, actually, I just knew you’d enjoy it. But once I saw how you started acting a few moments ago, I got a bit worried.~” Jaune leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his sister’s head, groaning at the feeling of his cock slipping between her breasts, enjoying the warmth that enveloped his member. “Fuck, that feels good…”   
  
“Oh, that’s right. You’ve only ever had sex with mom, haven’t you? You’ve never gotten a proper titfucking from one of us before, have you?~” Blanc couldn’t help but giggle at the sound of her brother’s groan as she wrapped her hands around her breasts, starting to massage his shaft with her soft mounds. “Well, you’re in for some real fun today. You know…. Other than fucking my ass without permission.~” However, a soft gasp left her as she felt Jaune’s cock start moving in and out of her cleavage, blue eyes going wide as she started watching him fuck her cleavage at a gentler pace than when he was fucking her holes. “Someone’s eager, aren’t you? Don’t want to hurt your older sister’s tits either, do you?~” A smile came to her face as she felt the patriarch’s hand running through her hair, being gentle for once today.

 

Jaune smiled and decided to sit back and enjoy the feeling of his sister’s tits wrapped around his shaft, loving how he could feel her hands pressing her breasts against his shaft and heating it up. “Fuck, this feels good. I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this for so long.~” The younger blonde started picking up the pace of his hips, keeping his hand on the top of her head and biting his lip to try and quiet the moans that were leaving his throat. The warm feeling of his older sister’s chest wrapped around him was something that he just wanted more and more of, and luckily, he was able to get it as much as he wanted today with how willing she seemed to just let him have his way with her. “Why don’t we take it up a notch?~”

 

Blanc looked at her brother, a little bit surprised by his comment, but pressed her breasts tighter against his cock all the same. She was unsure of what to say as she felt his hand running through her hair to the back of her head, but a soft moan left her all the same as one of his hands grabbed hold of her breast and dug his nails into it once again to bring her the pain she wanted. “It seems… You’ll take whatever you want to, Jaune… So, go ahead and have your fun.~” The older sibling smiled and licked her lips as her nipple was twisted, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of blissful pain that surged through her body.

 

“You know, I’ve always loved this white stripe in your hair.~” The young male smirked and started moving his hips a bit faster, loving the way his sister’s breasts perfectly wrapped around his cock while giving him enough room to press his tip against her soft lips. “Maybe you should dye the rest of it. It’d look great.” As if waiting for the girl to open her mouth to speak, Jaune didn’t hesitate to push his cock past her lips and force it into her throat, making her gag around his member as it entered her throat. A smile did come to his face, however, as he noticed a bulge forming in her throat the deeper she got. The young boy couldn’t stop himself from relishing in the soft gagging sounds that came out of her, pulling himself back out of her throat and plunging back into it once again.

 

It was a very strange thing to Blanc, being able to taste her own ass on her brother’s cock as it slid along her tongue. She loved the feeling of having every inch of Jaune’s cock pushing down into her throat over and over, even growing to love the fact that her breath was being stripped from her as he blocked her breathing. The young girl started instinctively swallowing around the patriarch’s cock, enjoying the loud groans that left his throat as her hole only tightened around him each time she swallowed. However, she was very happy to feel his grip on her head grow even tighter than before, his one hand pulling her down to his base to her nose touched his pelvis. Over and over, back and forth, her head was moved along Jaune’s cock and she loved every second of it, wanting more of this blissful feeling coursing through her as time went on. But she knew that this was about him, whether she came or not, he was going to need to once again before they stopped.

 

Without any warning whatsoever, Jaune grabbed the back of his sister’s head and hilted his cock in her mouth, letting out a throaty moan as he came inside of her. The boy bucked his hips a few times as he came, sending cum straight into her stomach and even out of her nose as he watched her blue eyes roll into the back of her head. “Fucking hell…” He spoke breathlessly as he looked at his older sister, ignoring the fact that he was able to see his own cum streaming out of her nose like she had a nosebleed. “Maybe that might’ve been a bit too much….” It took the younger blonde a moment to pull back out of his sister, watching the bulge in her throat fade away until his cock slipped out of her mouth with a wet sounding pop. Another moment later when she didn’t respond, the younger of the two started to grow worried that he had done something and actually managed to harm his older sister. “Blanc…? Blanc!”

 

A few gentle slaps on the girl’s cheek and she refused to respond, finally breathing properly a moment later and bringing a smile to her little brother’s face. The young woman had simply passed out from having her nose and throat filled with cum, managing to scare her little brother out of his arousal in the process. Though, she stayed asleep even as the younger sibling started moving her along the couch to get her in a more comfortable position to let her sleep. “Mmm… Jaune…” Blanc spoke in her sleep as a smile came to her lips from the touch of her brother, even if it was just to make sure she didn’t roll off the couch in her sleep.

 

A soft sigh left Jaune’s lips as he looked around the room for a blanket to cover her up with, not particularly caring about the fact that their clothing was still scattered around the room. “I’ll just grab one from her room...” The young boy rushed to the older blonde’s room and grabbed the blanket that was on her bed, bringing it back and covering her with it in such a way that no one would be able to see the absolute mess she had been made into during their passionate sex. “Well, that should work. I should go let the others know to let her sleep for awhile today.” Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Blanc’s cheeks before putting his boxers on and turning to head out of the room, only to gasp as he felt her arms wrap around him from behind once he was at the doorway. “Huh?”

 

“Don’t leave me alone, Jaune… I’m sleepy and want someone to cuddle.~” Blanc smiled and kissed her brother’s back as she leaned against him, not even bothering to open her eyes as she leaned against him. “Either take me to bed or cuddle with me on the couch.” The young woman smirked and leaned back towards the couch, happily dragging her little brother along with her for a few steps before accidentally slipping and landing with her butt on the soft furniture. “That’s better.~”

 

“Fine fine. I might as well since you don’t seem to want to let me go.” Jaune smirked and wrapped his arms around his older sister, pulling her in close and getting comfortable on the couch with her in his arms. “Be glad I love you so much.” With a smile, and a soft kiss on her cheek, the young patriarch covered the two of them with the same blanket and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep for awhile.

 

“I love you too, Jaune!~” Blanc turned around so she was facing her brother, placing a small kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his torso, making sure to snuggle in close and get comfortable against him. “I always will...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Noir end up bonding in a public park with a bit of an audience.

“Thanks for coming on this walk through the park with me, Jaune. I thought you were gonna spend all your life with Mom and Blanc these past few days.~” Another one of Jaune’s older sister, Noir, smiled brightly as she looked at her younger brother’s face, her black lipstick clear as day in contrast to the rest of her body and the few black stripes in her otherwise blonde hair. “I mean… You have been fucking them all the time, after all… Not really my fault for thinking that, right?” Her painted nails gently dug into the man’s arm, leaving a few marks that quickly faded with his aura. However, the woman softly growled as she watched a flock of women she didn’t even recognize approach the blonde man she was clinging to, fear and annoyance washing over her before any of them even opened their mouths to say hello.   
  
Though, that didn’t stop the boy from being polite and smiling to all the women that approached him. “Hello, ladies. Do you need something? If not, I’d much rather-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the young patriarch noticed the grip on his arm vanish and head in an opposite direction, right toward the water fountain in the middle of the park. A soft sigh left Jaune’s lips as he watched Noir sit on the edge of the fountain and put her feet in the water after taking her shoes off. “Well, at least she’s not mad enough to forget about that.” The blue-eyed boy looked towards the woman and smiled softly before turning around and leaving without a word, walking straight for his older sister. “Noir, what’s wrong? Today’s supposed to be about me and you, not you and the water fountain.”   
  
“I know that, Jaune! Everything’s wrong! Everywhere you go, you always managed to attract people that I don’t want to see around you. Men, women, even children look up to you half the time… And they don’t even know your name!” The young woman’s voice boomed from the fountain as she didn’t look at her younger brother, too annoyed to want to. “I wanted to spend time alone with you today, little brother. Just us… Not us and a cro-” Noir gasped quietly as she felt her brother’s lips crash against her own, the action immediately washing her mind clean of any annoyance and irritation she had before sitting at the fountain. A soft smile came to the older sibling’s lips as she looked around and noticed the same crowd of women was giving her a cold stare, all of them silently wishing they were in her position. “It’s funny how easily you can make these sluts jealous of your own family, don’t you think?~” The semi-blonde bit her lower lip before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off over her head without a second thought, her blue eyes gazing upon the bulge that was quickly becoming a clear tent in her brother’s jeans. “Happy with what you see, baby brother?~”   
  
“How could anyone not be?~” The male’s eyes were locked on his older sister’s nipples as her breasts heaved with every breath she took, so enthralled by the sight that he didn’t take notice of her fondling with his clothing enough to get his cock out from his zipper. At least, not until her soft lips wrapped around the head of his member, realizing as soon as her tongue swirled around the head. Almost immediately, Jaune dug his fingers into his older sister’s blonde hair, clenching tight enough to the sides of her head almost to gain complete control of her movements. But he wanted to feel out she had in store for him, wanted to feel her move on her own and bring him pleasure right here in the middle of the park with her tits out for everyone to see. “Someone’s certainly eager, isn’t she?~”

 

It didn’t phase either of the siblings that people were staring at them. Men and women both wishing they were in one or the other’s positions, especially those who got a good look at the massive cock that the blonde boy had. Some of the crowd even had their hands in their clothes, teasing themselves to the sight of the brother and sister going at it right in the open, taking a mental note of how Noir’s breasts swayed back and forth as she steadily moved her head along Jaune’s impressive shaft. The women were both amazed at how well she took inch after inch of the boy’s shaft and jealous of the fact that she was able to do it right then and there without a second thought or regret. The men, on the other hand, were jealous of the patriarch’s sheer size and impressed with how well he was handling the eager oral worship he was receiving, wondering just how good it felt to have her soft lips around their cock instead.

 

Not noticing the first of hundreds of camera shutters clicking about, Noir dove further down her brother's cock, reaching his base almost immediately and pressing her nose against his pelvis. She started softly gagging around the member, tears stinging the corner of her eyes as the lining of her throat sputtered around his shaft. It made her happy to hear the groan of pure pleasure that left his lips as she stayed as low as she could possibly manage, her heart skipping a beat as she felt his grip tighten against her head.

 

Ever so slowly, Jaune started moving his hips against his sister’s face, groaning out happily and closing his eyes as he got a bit faster. The boy moved at his own pace, but he was slowly starting to fuck his sister’s throat like a cheap toy, throwing his head back and forgetting everyone that was staring at him as he gave into the pleasure. “Your throat is so tight and perfect, Noir! Fuck!~” Of course, he knew the praise would only encourage Noir to do her hardest to stay in place and take the brutal facefucking that was starting to occur. The blonde boy eventually pulled back just enough to let his cock slip out from between her lips, resting the spit-shined shaft against her face and staring into her glazed blue eyes. “Thought I’d let you breathe for at least a moment.~”   
  
“Give me your worst, brother.~” The girl spat out with a happy smile on her face, thinking she was ready for all he had to give her. However, she failed to realize just how brutal the man could be when he was allowed to be. A sharp gasp left Noir’s lips as she felt him grab the top of her head and force her down to the base of his cock in one swift motion, the tip of it rubbing the back of her throat as her bottom lip was forced to touch his balls. Even as she gagged and started tearing up from the rough treatment, Noir was happy to be able to do such a thing with her little brother in front of all these people, showing them just how he belonged to and loved more than anything else. Though, a sharp gasp left her as she felt his hand collide with her cheek hard enough to leave a mark and make her head spin in confusion.

 

In the next moment, Jaune started aggressively fucking his sister’s face once again, heavy breaths leaving him each time he bottomed out inside of her throat. There was no denying that the linings of Noir’s throat felt like heaven to him, feeling even better than Blanc’s in his mind as he started thrusting faster and faster. It didn’t take long before his hips were moving so fast that his older sister was unable to breathe at all anymore due to his shaft not leaving her enough time to take in any air before it plunged back down her throat. Ignoring the shuttering cameras once again, the blonde boy buried his shaft as deep into his older sibling’s throat as he could before letting out a hot and loud grunt. Rope after rope of his cum flooding her throat and directly into her stomach, pulling back only a moment later to make sure some splashed onto her tongue and then a bit more to let a few more stands land on her face.

 

Of course, the girl was more than happy swallow drop of her little brother’s cum that she could manage to, moaning out breathlessly from the flavor and loving it far more than she thought she would. Keeping her blue eyes closed for as long as she could, Noir just wanted to bask in the moment of what just happened to her, wanting to memorize how raw her throat felt from being stretched and abused over and over again just so Jaune could feel pleasure. However, as she heard a soft moan come from one of the women in the crowd, her eyes shot open and she glared in the direction the sound came from, a soft scowl on her lips before she licked them clean. “You’re not done with me yet, are you, Jaune? We still have more to do?~” The semi-blonde was hoping to hear the younger sibling say that there was indeed more to do, even if it just meant teasing the women she thought were sluts for approaching her lover.

 

Jaune sat on the side of the water fountain beside his older sister, knowing exactly why she asked but still partially wanting to give into her game and fuck her in front of everyone. “Depends, Noir. Think you can handle that same treatment in your slutty pussy?~” The boy smirked and stood from the fountain, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the grass before dropping his pants and smiling at the happy look in the older sibling’s blue eyes. “I’ll take that look as you saying that you certainly want to try.~” Once again, the patriarch captured her black-stained lips in a passionate kiss that melted her world away and made her focus on only him.   
  
After a moment, Noir pulled away from his lips and looked into his lustful blue gaze. “Go sit on that bench over there.~” The girl pointed to a park bench that was only a few steps away from them, wanting a better position than the fountain she had just been sitting on. Once she watched him start walking, the older sibling fully undressed herself right then and there, pulling her panties down to her ankles and taking her skirt off before letting the fabric join the same pile the rest of their clothes were in. A soft gasp left her lip as the semi-blonde realized just how wet she was from the facefucking, immediately picking up on the fact that she now had a new fetish to try out. Though, she let that thought leave her mind as she started over to the bench that Jaune was sitting on, loving the attention she was getting as her body swayed and jiggled in all the perfect ways with each step she took. It didn’t take her long to crawl into his lap and press her body against his, her smile only groaning as she felt his hands fall to her hips. “Are you ready to give these people a show they’ll never forget, little brother?” There was a sense of confidence in her voice that immediately brought a smile to the boy’s lips.   
  
“Is there a reason that I wouldn’t be, Noir? With a woman as gorgeous as you in my lap, I don’t think any man would want to give you up.~” Jaune leaned up just enough to captured a soft and sweet kiss from the other Arc’s lips, a smile coming to his own as he watched a soft blush come to her cheeks. “But, I’m more than happy that you only want me as your man.~” The young patriarch ran his hands over the young semi-blonde’s body, smiling and gazing into her eyes before watching her gaze shift elsewhere. “Huh?” The young man had failed to notice one of the women from the earlier group walking close to the bench with her breasts out, a hand between her legs and one on her soft mound. “Oh, Noir… No, don’t you-”   
  
“The fuck do you want?!” Noir cocked her head to the side just slightly enough to cause a concerned look to appear on the woman’s face, not wanting to give anyone the hint that they would be able to join them and get in on the fun. This, is my man! My little brother, my lover, and hopefully the father of my future children. You will never touch him! Not now, not when I’m done, not in three weeks when we come back and do this again. He is mine, so back the fuck off!” The older sibling wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck and pulled him closer, pushing his face against her breasts and causing him to mumble quietly against her skin. Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched the woman take another step closer, starting to growl quietly and clench tighter to Jaune’s head. “Back. The. Fuck. Off.”   
  
Jaune sighed as he listened to his sister prattle on, wrapping his arms around her back and smacking her ass a few times to try and catch her attention, chuckling at the way it bounced and jiggled each time he did so. “Noir, calm down. Focus on me. Mainly because I’m not going to fuck you while you’re growling at some lady you don’t even know the name of. Just be nice and let her enjoy the show. If she tried to touch either of us, then you can go off on her again.” He was happy that caught her attention, bring a smile to his lips before leaning up and placing a soft kiss onto her lips once again. “So, are you ready to give these people a show? Or do you want to be a bit more of a bitch and cause trouble?” The young man kept his hands firmly against his older sister’s ass as he looked into her eyes, making sure he had her full attention as he spoke to her this time.   
  
“A bitch? Jaune, you better watch yourself before-” A sharp gasp left Noir’s lips as she felt her brother’s amazing shaft start to grind against her soaked folds, causing her to lean her head back just enough to let out a pure sound that caught everyone’s attention. “Fine… Just don’t get mad at me if she tries something while I’m doing as you say.” The semi-blonde smirked and continued to hold the back of her brother’s head, keeping it flush against her breasts. “But you’re going to suck on my tits and make me scream your name for everyone to hear for calling me a bitch, understand?~” The girl was happy to have her brother nod against her breast, almost immediately feeling his lips wrap around her breasts and start sucking as she continued to grind against his shaft.   
  
Jaune didn’t mind the teasing treatment from his older sister, having received it most of his life anyway, but no matter which direction he looked, there was either someone taking a picture or masturbating to the sight of the two together. It was a feeling that lit him up inside, pushed him to try harder than before to make her scream and make sure people know exactly who his sister belongs to. Though, it wasn’t like he could do much in his position while Noir was in control of the moment, feeling her hand on the back of his head and holding him tightly to his breast. But, the blonde boy knew the moment she could to ride him, he could take control and make her scream as loud as she could manage. However, there was no denying the pleasure he was getting from her teasing movements against his shaft, a smile coming to his face as he flicked his tongue along her nipple, earning a blissful gasp from her lips.   
  
“That’s the way, Jaune....” The words hesitantly left Noir’s lips as she closed her eyes and leaned into the pleasure, pressing her chest against her little brother’s face as her hips stopped in place. “But… It’s not enough.~” The semi-blonde girl raised her hips just enough grab the base of the younger sibling’s cock and line them up, dropping down the moment after and completely impaling herself on his thick cock. A near shriek of pure ecstasy left her throat and rose through the crowd as she through her head back in pleasure, unable to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. The older sister didn’t hesitate to start moving her hips, rocking her body back and forth to try and stay in control of the moment without letting Jaune completely ruin her in front of everyone. However, the feeling of the boy’s tongue flicking from one nipple to the other while his hands ruthless grabbed at her ass was something she couldn’t deny craving more and more of.   
  


The younger of the two siblings continued dutifully suck on his sister’s breasts, letting out muffled groans against her skin from the feeling of her inner walls happily clenching around his shaft while she moved. “You’re so tight, Noir… It’s like you’ve never taken anything other than a toy before.~” Of course, the blonde boy was happy to earn a frustrated sound from the older girl as he slowly started moving his hips in time with hers, knowing that she wasn’t exactly shy about her sex life before Jaune came into the picture. Though, that didn’t bother him as much as the camera shutters that were still going off and the sounds of moans, both male and female, filling the small area around them. It was gradually getting annoying to the patriarch to know that countless people he didn’t even know the names of were getting to see his beautiful sister’s body any time they wanted. But, instead of complaining about it, the young man took action, moving his hands from the semi-blonde’s ass and placing them on her hips. Without a warning or a second thought, he began thrusting upward into her, sending a surge of pure pleasure through her body each time he buried his cock into her.   
  
It was right at that moment that Noir knew she had lost control of the situation, screaming her brother’s name at the top of her lungs as the feeling bubbling up inside her grew hotter and hotter with each passing moment. The feeling of having her own family’s cock plunge in and out of her wet snatch easily making her scream and throw her head back in bliss, hot and heavy breaths leaving her quickly turning into moans the faster he moved his hips. There was no denying the pleasure that was coursing through her as she felt the walls of her pussy stretch to accommodate the shaft that was pistoning inside of her like a jackhammer at this point. “Oh, gods, Jaune! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Show all these sluts who you love most!~” She didn’t bother moving her hands from the back of his head, loving the feeling of his teeth clenching around her nipple and lightly tugging on it as he fucked her.

 

A soft chuckle left the young man as he listened to his sister’s order, knowing that she was only saying it in the heat of the moment but enjoying the fact that she thought she actually had control over what he did. He wasn’t about to deny her the satisfaction of getting filled with his cum, though, so there was no point in arguing it as he moved one of his hands back down to her ass. Jaune wasted no time in squeezing and slapping the soft asscheek, making it shake and jiggle with each impact as his cock continued to plow into her tight cunt. “Of course, Noir. But don’t forget to tell everyone who you belong to. Whose slut you are.~” The younger sibling smirked and started moving his hips faster, burying his shaft as deep as he could into her as fast as his body could manage to move in this position, relishing in the sheer screams of pleasure that were leaving Noir’s lips.   
  
“I’m your slut, Jaune…. Yours and only yours! I will never fuck anyone else or ever suck a cock that isn’t yours!” The words left Noir’s lips as she cocked her head back just a little more and arched her back right along with it, her pleasure peaking and her orgasm crashing through her. It was a wonderful feeling to be filled with such a magnificent cock, especially when that cock belonged to the man she loved, in front of dozens of people who more than likely wanted to fuck them both. Though, the feeling only got better as she felt Jaune’s teeth clench the skin of her breast hard enough to leave marks as she was filled with rope after thick rope of cum, the warmth radiating through her body and flooding her womb immediately. “Fuck!~”   
  
Jaune, on the other hand, never stopped fucking his older sister through his orgasm, wanting to make her scream louder as his cock continued to stretch her out as he came inside of her. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen as he felt the girl slump over on top of him, resting her body on his own and causing him to stop dead in his tracks with the fear that she had just passed out on top of him. “Noir? Come on, you didn’t fall asleep, did-” The young patriarch couldn’t even finish his sentence before feeling the young woman’s lips crash against his own, shushing him right away and washing that fear from his mind. “I guess not…” The blonde boy gently ran his hands along Noir’s back, tracing a nail along her spine and smirking at the shiver of bliss. “So, do you want to show these people what it’s like to have a second round with me?~” The younger sibling licked his lips as he pulled his member from the girl’s tight pussy, smiling as he immediately lined up with her ass.   
  
“You know…. I would love to… But I think I see some cops coming…” Noir slowly got out of her brother’s lap, cum starting to drip from her pussy as she grabbed her clothes. The figures she referred to were quickly getting closer and closer, eventually making it clear that they were indeed in police uniforms. “Yep! Those are cops! Run!” The semi-blonde reached for her lover’s clothing and rushed off in the opposite direction of the cops, not worrying about Jaune for the moment and just wanting to get away from them. She was lucky that all his years at Beacon made Jaune a much faster runner, able to catch up to her only a few moments later as they turned the corner to get out of the officers’ sights.   
  
Taking another quick turn into an ally just around a nearby building, Jaune grabbed his older sister and pulled her in, kissing her and snatching his clothing from her. “Quick. Get dressed and stay in here for a bit. Either they won’t see us and will just run past or we’ll be dressed before they get there.” A soft smile came to his lips as he was able to get another good glance at Noir’s body while they were standing there. “By the way… Bad timing, but I love you, Noir. Don’t forget that.”   
  
“I love you too, Jaune.” The girl’s heart was pounding in her chest as she started getting dressed, taking one final look at her brother’s cock before getting dressed with him and waiting.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
“I am highly disappointed in you two. What the hell were you thinking?!” Juniper shouted at her children from the kitchen as she poured herself another cup of coffee. “Having sex in the middle of a crowded park and almost getting caught by the police because of what? My daughter getting jealous of a couple of hussies she doesn’t even know?   
  
Noir shivered in her seat in the middle of the kitchen, always hating being lectured by her mother. “Mom, it’s not like-”   
  
“Quiet, Noir. You’re not the only one at fault here and I’m not done complaining.” The mother turned her attention to her adoring son next, a soft sigh leaving her lips as her blue eyes met his own. “Jaune…. I know you love your family very much, so much that you’d do almost anything you could for them. But this is something that absolutely cannot happen again.” The older woman pulled out her scroll and displayed the viral video of the two fucking in the park, their moans clearly picking up in the video. “I don’t care how much enjoyment you got out of being watched or how much you enjoyed being in public. You shouldn’t risk your reputation because your sister threw a temper tantrum in the park.”   
  
“Sorry, Mother….” Jaune sighed as he looked at Noir, both knowing this was coming, but not expecting Juniper to be this upset with the two of them. “You’re right. It won’t happen again.”   
  
“Good. And another thing.” The woman took a quick sip of her coffee before setting the cup down on the counter. “What makes this worse is that I wasn’t involved. You two know how much I adore Jaune and how often I want to be of use to him, yet you went off and did this on your own. I even had a surprise in store for you when you got back, but here I am lecturing you.”   
  
“Wait, there was a surprise for us?” Noir asked, perking her head up to look into her mother’s eyes for a moment. “What was it? Were you going to take us to dinner or give us some cash?”   
  
“No. It was mainly for Jaune, but I knew you’d enjoy it too, dear.” The woman shifted out of her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her nude form to her two children before grabbing her breasts. “We were going to give Jaune a double titfucking when you got back from your walk.” Juniper sighed softly and shook her head. “You know what? If you two can make me a promise to never let this happen again, no matter the circumstances, then you’ll still get the surprise. But only if you can promise me and expect consequences if you break that promise.”   
  
Both of the children shared a quick look before nodding to each other and smiling a bit. “We promise!” Their voices rang through the kitchen in unison, bringing a smile to the older woman’s lips. However, Noir was the first to move, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the floor while Juniper worked on taking the blonde boy’s cock from his pants.   
  
“You know… You could’ve just asked to come with us, Mother… Neither of us would’ve turned you down.” Jaune did his best to smile and not seem too excited about what was going to happen as his eyes were locked on his mother’s ample chest. “Hell, you probably could’ve stopped us and lead us somewhere secluded so we could all have fun together.” A soft gasp left the patriarch’s lips as his member sprung free from his clothing, humming in joy the moment he felt Juniper’s soft hand wrap around the base of it.   
  
“Yeah! I mean… I don’t think any of us girls have done anything with you before, Mom! It would’ve been something awesome to try out and-” The younger girl was quickly silenced by her mother’s lips crashing against her own, a moan leaving both of them as they slowly snaked their arms around each other. Noir’s head was immediately spinning as she felt Juniper’s tongue slip past her lips and start exploring her mouth, not having expected the sense of passion and expertise in the woman’s confident movements. However, after a moment or two, when the kiss was broken, the young girl looked at her mother and smiled a bit. “You’re such a slut for a woman your age, you know that?~”   
  
“Better to be a slut for my family behind closed doors than to go out and let people see how much of a slut I am.~” 

 

Both of the women giggled at the other’s comment before sharing another quick peck and turning their attention to Jaune’s hardened cock. Neither of them hesitated as Juniper wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and Noir went low, wrapping her lips around one of his heavy balls. Both of their tongues happily danced along his cock, earning blissful moans from the boy as they sat in the middle of the kitchen.   
  
Jaune could only lean back in his chair and let out moan after moan as two of the woman he cherished most in the world got to work on his cock, loving the combined pleasure he was getting. It was magical in his mind just how fast and how happy they were working him over, even if it did come to a crashing stop as both retreated from his shaft and smiled to each other, getting on either side of his shaft, sharing a quick look as they heaved their breasts up high enough. “This is going to be far more fun than I think it will be… Think you two beautiful ladies can go until I’m dry?~”   
  
“What do you think we’re here for, little brother? We’ll always do our best to empty your balls before we’re done.”

 

“Just sit back and enjoy yourself, son. We won’t stop until you’ve given us every drop.”


	4. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has more fun with another one of his sisters. Violet, this time. And a few other women as well.

After heading what happened last time Jaune had gone to the park, his older sister, Violet, knew she had to be the next one the young blonde went out with, especially if it meant being able to repeat the same thing and delve into her voyeuristic tendencies. Of course, she hadn’t told her younger brother that fact as the two walked into the part together, holding hands and scoping out the area for a place to sit. “Thank you for taking me to the park, Jaune… What happened with you and Noir has traveled everywhere online and I just thought I’d want to-”   
  
“Come and poke at your voyeur kink?” The young patriarch smirked and nodded as he let go of his older sister, looking into her purple hair for that one blonde streak she had left to keep her marked as an Arc. “I’m not oblivious to some of these things, Violet. It’s only been two days since I was last here. I’m not going to forget what happened, especially when you tell me you want to come back.” Jaune smiled and sat on the same bench he fucked Noir on, bringing his ankle to his knee and putting his arms across the back of the bench. “So, are you wanting to watch me have fun with someone else out here in the open? Or do you just want to see me have a bit of alone time right here where everyone can see.~” The blue-eyed man licking his lips as he locked eyes with his sister, waiting to find out exactly what she wanted.   
  
“Well…” A soft blush quickly formed on the girl’s cheeks as she looked at her little brother, placing a hand on her hips as she saw the same women from the video suddenly start approaching them. Violet fell silent for just a moment, just long enough to mentally process her plan of convincing those ladies to go to a hotel room with them and let Jaune fuck them for as long as they wanted. “Just stay quiet, Jaune… Let your big sister handle business.” The young woman approached the group of seven ladies that had made their way to her little brother, stepping directly into their path and smiling as she stepped up to them. “You lot are the woman that wanted to have sex with my little brother a few days ago, aren’t you? The young blonde on the bench you were just walking up to. Well, what if I make a deal with you?~” Of course, the purple-haired girl had expected the confused but hopeful looks on the woman’s faces at her offer. “Good…”   
  
Jaune sighed as he tried to listen in to his sister’s conversation, his training taking his senses far and letting him use them as he wished, but unfortunately, the girl was just too far away for him to properly hear anything other than her voice as she spoke. “I think I have a strong feeling about what Violet wants to happen.” The young blonde closed his eyes as he thought to himself for a moment, imagining his big sister talking the group of ladies into letting the patriarch fuck them as much as they wanted. Of course, that ran the risk of children he did want and there was bound to be a way around that without using condoms, making him wonder if the purple-haired Arc girl had brought something special with them just for today as a faunus girl suddenly sat in his lap, making the blue-eyed boy gasp and open his eyes. He was caught slightly off guard as he noticed this woman was a rabbit faunus, making him instantly think of an older and more curvy version of Velvet. “Well, hi there… I take it since you’re in my lap that my-”   
  
“Sister has given me permission and that we have made a deal with her.” The woman quickly popped a blue pill into her mouth and kept it on her tongue, smiling before capturing the blonde’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss that was entirely unexpected to everyone but her. However, a soft giggle left her throat as she pushed her tongue past the Arc’s lips and into his mouth, forcing the pill down his throat and smiling as she pulled away, watching Jaune swallow it down. “She says that’s a special pill that kills any sperm your produce for the next eight hours. Not sure if that’s true or not, but only one way to find out, I guess.~”   
  
Violet walked up to her little brother and smiled as she sat beside him on the bench, placing a firm kiss on his cheek to earn his attention. “Well, it’s designed to restrict sperm production for the next twelve hours, but I figure your aura levels might make that waver a bit, so better to say eight hours.~” The purple-haired woman smiled and pointed to the other six women, human and faunus alike, who were all standing and patiently waiting for him. “It’s essentially spermicide in pill form so you can have fun with all these lovely ladies while I watch. They’ve even offered to pay for the hotel for us!” The older sibling couldn’t hide her excitement as she pulled her little brother into a passionate kiss, not caring about the fact that others were watching them. “Do you think you can handle that, Jaune?”   
  
“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” The young blonde had a cocky smirk on his face as he stood up from the bench and picked up the rabbit faunus in one hand, easily throwing her over his shoulder and making her swoon from his sheer strength. “Which way to the hotel? I don’t think these ladies want to wait for too long.~” Jaune was pointed in the right way by his giddy older sibling, gasping quietly as he felt the faunus’s hand slip into his underwear and grab his bare ass. “A little excited, aren’t you?”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Violet moaned at the top of her lungs as she hit yet another orgasmic peak in her pleasure, her body shuddering her three of her slender fingers pistoned in and out of her tight and needy cunt, blue eyes firmly locked on the sight of her brother’s cock sinking in and out of the same rabbit faunus that had stolen a kiss from him earlier. She sank slightly into the chair she had been masturbatng in while her blue eyes darted back and forth around the room as her fingers started to slow their pace, the sight of every woman they had left the park with perfectly and blissfully knocked out from a sensory overdrive, making her body shudder as she heard the rabbit hit another peak just like she had. “How’s it feel, Jaune? Having taken all these women and fucked them so well that they can’t even open their eyes anymore.~” The purple-haired girl brought her soaked and sticky fingers to her lips before starting to lick them clean, purposefully taking her time to try and tease the blonde as he looked in her direction.   
  
Of course, Jaune only managed to look at his older sister for a moment or two before hearing the rabbit faunus whine quietly and catch his attention once again. “I feel like there was something else in that pill this woman forced down-”   
  
“Claire!~” The faunus screamed at the top of her lungs, overwhelming pleasure throwing her mind out of whack and not letting her control the volume of her voice. “My name is Claire!~”   
  
The young blonde cleared his throat and nodded as he pulled Claire’s arm behind her back and continued fucking her doggy style from behind, a smile on his face. “Something else in this pill that Claire forced down my throat. Like, you had wanted me to be able to last for so long without a single break.” The blue-eyed boy looked back to his sister as his hips continued to move, pumping his thick cock in and out of the rabbit faunus and earning a loud moan each and every time he did so. “But, it makes me proud to have handled so many at once.~” Even though he had fucked the rabbit faunus at least three times, filling her tight cunt each time, the young man found himself surprised that she was able to stay so tight throughout the entire experience.   
  
Of course, none of that mattered to Violet as she watched the man of her dreams and the boy she had fallen in love with pound away at another woman’s tight cunt for the longest time now, actually having forgotten how long it’s been since the group started their orgy. All that mattered was the fact that she knew her little brother was able to do so much with so many women and still be able to keep going, loving every second she could see of him pleasing someone else before slowly working his way to her. “Is she tight, Jaune? From the look on your face, I’d say she feels better than all the rest. Maybe it’s because of that faunus you went to Beacon with? What was her name again?”   
  
“Velvet-” The faunus cut in, eyes going wide as everything suddenly clicked into place in her mind, her inner walls clamping down tighter around the blonde in the process. “You went to school… With my little Velvet…?” She asked, having to take paused between moans even as the youngest Arc slowed his hips to try and let her talk. “Did… Did she get to fuck this magnificent-”   
  
“No.” Jaune said firmly, cutting the woman off before starting to fuck her just as fast and hard as when he started once again. Though, there was no hiding the smile on his lips as he pushed the woman’s head into the bed, drilling his cock even deeper inside of her. “I wondered why you looked so familiar.~” The young blonde chuckled and started getting rougher with the woman, an odd thought of breaking her crossing his mind before getting washed away by the sound of Violet screaming in orgasm once again filling the room. Unfortunately for the young patriarch, he wasn’t far behind, grunting and moaning quietly as the pleasure peaked through his system once again. He came and he came hard, somehow, bucking his hips forward almost enough to knock the woman off the bed as he pumped plenty of cum into her body, flooding her cunt and filling her womb once again as he held on to her hips. The blonde was slightly disappointed when he heard no response from the older woman, sighing softly and figuring she had passed out from a pleasure overdrive like the rest. “Well… I was hoping to make her scream a bit more… She seemed nice, after all.”   
  
Violet watched her little brother gently pick the woman up, keeping in mind that his cock was still rock hard and swaying between his legs with each step he took. The moment she watched the young patriarch set the woman on the floor, a loud moan left her lips. “Who cares about making her scream, you fucking stud? Come make me scream! Make me beg for your child, make me beg to be yours, make me-” A sharp and blissful gasp left her as she watched Jaune do just as told, walking around the women and quickly approaching her. “Have you always wanted to fuck a bunny, Jaune? You looked like you were having quite a bit of fun with her, you know. Though, I hope you can have more fun with me than with her.~” There was an odd tone of acceptance in her voice as she felt the blonde’s hands finally come in contact with her body, starting at her hips and slowly making their way under her modest chest before making it back to her hips. “Don’t make me wait too long, big boy…”   
  
“Of course not. You’re too demanding to keep waiting.~” The young blonde plunged his cock into his sister’s tight pussy in one fluid motion, making her scream just like she had asked him to do. A smile crept to his lips as he watched the purple-haired girl’s face instantly contort in a twisted and slightly painful sense of pleasure, groaning as her inner walls clenched tighter around his cock than any of the other women he had taken care of during their time in this hotel. “Besides… You’re family. You get priority.” Jaune didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into his older sister, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud in order to let the sweet and overwhelming sounds that left Violet fill the room instead.   
  
Of course, the older sibling had no idea how to handle the sudden and amazingly powerful tsunami of ecstasy that filled her mind and body, everything starting to shudder and twitch from what was happening. Though, she made no attempt to make it stop or to even tell Jaune to slow down, wrapping her arms around the back of his head and pulling him close enough to her breasts to actually be able to wrap his lips around them. “Suck on my tits, Jaune… Bit them, mark them, play with them… Just touch them…” Violet threw her head back in bliss as she felt her little brother do just that, the feeling of his tongue swirling around one of her nipples while two of his fingers pinched and twisted the other one sent confusing bolts of pain mixing in with the pleasure that took her over. “Oh, gods!~” This wasn’t nearly the first time the purple-haired girl had taken the time to get fucked by her little brother, but this was certainly the first time it felt so intense.

 

It didn’t help that Jaune was battering his cock into her like a ram, spreading and molding her inner walls with each and every pump that he made. After all, the young blonde couldn't exactly help himself when it came to his family, always having loved taking the time to get them off before worrying about himself or anyone out of his family that might want him. Clenching his teeth down against Violet’s nipple gave him exactly the reaction he wanted, hearing her voice shriek through the room as her inner walls clamped down around him like a vice and causing him to stop his thrusts on a dime with his member still buried inside of her. “I’m going to get you as close to the edge as I can without making you cum, Violet. And once I do that… Then you can beg for me to fill you up and go for round two. Because we’re not going to stop until I’ve fucked your ass as well.~” The young man gently tugged on his sister’s nipple with his teeth, smiling as he heard her voice only get louder in response to it.

 

The purple-haired woman bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming too loudly, happily letting her body shudder in another orgasm as her little brother continued fucking her as fast and hard as she thought possible. Having his cock pump inside of her over and over against sent the Arc woman over the moon as her sensitive body, accepted and embraced the pleasure that coursed through her, loving every single moment of what was happening, especially that fact that Jaune’s cock was still covered in the juices of the multiple women who he had fucked only a short time ago. “Please, Jaune… Please… Give it to me! Don’t stop and cum inside of me! Make me a mother that-” A loud and ecstatic moan Violet as she felt the blonde’s teeth sink into her neck as she tried to speak, cutting her off and making her fall silent.   
  
“You’re such a little freak, Violet. I can’t help but love that about you.~” The young patriarch smirked against his sister’s neck and traced his tongue along the bite marks that he had left, making it clear just who she belonged to if anyone walked in on the two of them. Though, luckily, hotel staff wouldn’t be coming up to the top floor for a long time, even if it was to clean the room. “You want me to give you what you want?” Jaune stopped everything, even his hips, as he stood up tall for Violet to see, looking into her blue eyes and smiling as he brought a hand to her neck, starting to choke her. “Then you better beg for it like the voyeuristic bitch you are.~” Watching the young woman’s eyes roll into the back of her head was a pleasure that the young blonde rarely got to see now, no matter who he was fucking in his family, and it always managed to make him even hornier and more excited than the act of fucking someone in his family.   
  
“Please! Knock me up, Jaune!~” Violet screamed at the top of her lungs, letting the air fade from her body faster than she could inhale it back in, a smile on her face as her body began to shudder from an overload of pleasure just like the other women who lay around the room. “Do it! Make me a mother! I want it! I want you! I want-” The purple-haired woman was immediately silenced as she felt her brother’s lips crash against her own, immediately returning the affection without shame or concern as she got exactly what she wanted, rope after thick rope of cum flooding into her tight cunt and filling her womb with as much as she could take before pulling out and spraying a rope or two onto her stomach. However, even as the young Arc woman slowly came down from her orgasm, it wasn’t long before she found out that the two weren’t anywhere near done yet.

 

Jaune very easily picked the girl up out of the chair she was in, playfully throwing her onto the clear bed behind him and crawling over her body before wrapping a hand under her own. “I know you can take one more, Violet… So that’s what you’re going to do.~” Ignoring the surprised whimper that left the purple-haired woman, the blonde flipped her over onto her back and placed his somehow still hard cock between her plump asscheeks. It was only slightly bigger than Juniper’s and the boy loved that fact, even if the boy would never say it out loud to either of them. Though, that didn’t stop him from sitting on his knees and gently playing with her soft asscheeks, keeping his shaft between them as he slowly started to roll his hips back and forth.   
  
“Jaune… I… I don’t know…” Violet closed her eyes and rested against the pillow under her head, letting out soft and very subtle moans as her body relished in the sudden change from rough and dominant sex to gentle with a firm grip. “Don’t you think we could… Take a break? I’m sure you must be at least a little tired from fucking all of us gorgeous women…” Of course, the older sister didn’t expect her younger sibling to listen to her as she felt his hips only start moving faster in response to her question, but with the cum still sloshing around inside of her with each thrust he made she wasn’t sure just how much more she was going to be able to handle before passing out like the others. That’s when it clicked in her mind exactly what the young blonde was hoping to make happen, a soft gasp leaving her lips as she turned her head to look at the boy. “That’s what you want, isn’t it!? For me to pass out like the rest of the woman here! Jaune, how could-”   
  
The young patriarch relished in the gasp of pure bliss that left the girl’s lips as he slowly slid his cock into her ass, a smile on his face while his hands trailed along her back. “Just like the first time I fucked you, Violet… An orgy with only one cock and eight girls…. And I have to please all of them.~” Leaning down just a little bit, Jaune tangled his hand in the back of his sister’s hair before yanking on it and earning a loud moan from her. “I know you remember that day. You were the last that day as well, weren’t you?~ Just sitting back and watching like a naughty girl until it was your turn to pass out from the pleasure. And I made sure to give you exactly what you wanted.~” Chuckling and starting to roll his hips back and forth at a decently quick pace without being too rough with the girl, the blue-eyed boy only smiled as he started fucking her tight ass, loving how her walls greedily clung to his shaft like they were already trying to milk him of his cum.   
  
The young woman thought back to that day, the one where all of his sisters caught Jaune fucking their mother before forcing him to have sex with them as well. The orgy lasted from sunrise to sunset and all of them were happily asleep somewhere in the home after he had cum inside of them as well, except for Violet, who wanted to stay behind and simply watch until everyone else was taken care of. “Are you -oh fuck- saying that you want… another orgy like that…? What about how Mom feels?” That question earned the purple-haired girl a quick slap on the ass, causing her soft skin to jiggle and a soft moan to leave her lips from the impact, a blush forming on her cheeks as well. “Fine, but what about-” Another slap that brought a moan from her lips, causing her to shut her blue eyes and whine into the pillow she was gripping for dear life.   
  
“Does it matter?” Jaune asked calmly, starting to rock his hips even faster back and forth before leaning sitting up straight and grabbing hold of Violet's hips now. “You girls are the ones who wanted it. I just went along with it and fell in love with all of you… I’d never say no to another day like that and I know none of you would, either.~” The young blonde only smiled as he started moving his hips faster, gently pulling the purple-haired girl’s closer to his own so he’d be able to reach even deeper inside of her tight asshole than when she was laying flat. Still loving the sounds that left the girl’s lips, the young blonde smiled and brought a hand to her supple asscheek once again, squeezing and kneading it like he was playing with one of her breasts. “So, maybe we should get another one going. Maybe we shouldn’t. I don’t care either way.~”   
  
Violet could only moan louder and louder the longer this drew on, not having any argument for what her little brother was saying, especially with how fast and hard he was drilling into her. It felt too incredible to argue against, even if she knew he was right about her just wanting to be saved for last. Something inside of her clicked, however, as she felt the first rope of cum pump into her tight asshole everything suddenly feeling ten times better before shutting off in her mind as her body gave out on her. Though, that didn’t stop her from feeling the rest of the young patriarch’s load being dumped inside of her, rope after gooey rope of cum flooding her insides and almost into her stomach.

  
Panting quietly and slowly stopping the movement of his hips, the young blonde smiled and pulled out of his older sister, groaning and falling back onto the bed, completely ignoring the fact that he just made the girl pass out like the others. “Fuck…. I…” The young boy fell silent for a moment as he looked around the room, finally seeing that everyone but him was asleep with a lustful smile on their faces. “I guess I better make them a bed or something while I still have the energy for it….” Letting out a low grunt as he turned and threw his legs over the side of the bed, Jaune felt almost everything ache inside of him as he looked down and saw that his cock was indeed still hard. “Okay… She definitely spiked that pill with something else…”   
  


A soft sigh left the blonde’s lips as he picked his sister up off the bed and very gently carried her back to the chair she had started the day in, sitting her down and making sure to be careful to avoid waking her. However, seeing her in this state brought back memories of his very first orgy, which just happened to be with his older sister and his mother. “Maybe I will ask for another one sometime soon…” Jaune smiled to himself as, one by one, he picked all of the women up off the floor and gathered them on the bed that was now empty of anything other than cum. “Hopefully you seven won’t mind if my sister and I leave…” A smile came to his lips as he threw a blanket over the seven women and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek, wanting to respect one of his old friend’s parents. Next was to look around the room for his and Violet’s clothes, biting his lower lip as he saw the Arc girl’s dark purple panties. “Isn’t this the pair you called lucky because you got to finally fuck me in them?”   
  
The boy rolled his eyes as he started getting dressed, making sure to hurry and avoid letting any of the women wake up and ask for a second round, not wanting more trouble out of the day than he already had. However, it was a bit of a challenge dressing Violet, not feeling right about putting her underwear and bra on her body and instead just getting them in place and putting the rest of her clothes on over them. “There… Let’s just hope these stay on and in place before we get home.” Jaune didn’t hesitate to pick the older sibling up off the couch and drape her over his shoulder before leaving the room, making sure to be as quiet as possible when closing the door and using the stairwell to avoid being seen and people thinking he drugged his own sister or something, especially as she still leaked a bit of cum from her holes.   
  
It didn’t take long for the two of them to get home, the young patriarch, immediately laying his older sister on the living room couch and letting out a sigh of relief as the first person he saw was his mother, Juniper. “Hey, Mom… Violet decided to… have a bit of fun… Her way... “ Closing his eyes, the young blonde didn’t expect to hear another disappointed sigh leave the older woman’s lips. “She’s okay! Just passed out.. I had to carry her home, after all.”   
  
“Well, did you at least use protection of some kind? You know I don’t want them having kids for another few years at least.” The older woman sat on the arm of the chair that her child was sitting in, a smile on her face as she ran a hand through his hair. “And you promised that I’d be the first one to have your child. But, you must be tired. How would you like a cup of tea?” Juniper smiled as she placed a kiss onto her lover’s forehead, rushing over the kitchen to make him a cup before even waiting to hear if he wanted one or not. “Oh, and Jaune… I’ve been thinking… You spend so much time with your sisters… The rest of us are starting to get a little bit jealous…”   
  
“I think I have an idea for that, Mom… We can have another orgy.” The words left his lips as a clear sense of drowsiness started to take him over, letting him sink into his chair and smile as he heard his mother starting to come back to his chair. “Just like our first time having sex… Remember how the day after that went? I had to fuck each and every one of you all day with only getting a break to eat a meal and to use the bathroom… It was a fun day and… Even if I was busy with Blanc and Violet… The rest of you would keep yourselves entertained.~”   
  
Juniper smiled as she set the cup of tea down on the small coffee table in front of the chair, thinking back to that day and growing a bit excited at just how much love and affection she was given from her children. A giggle left her lips as she remembered having all eight of her children giving her body attention and love, her panties growing wetter as she continued to think about that day and just how much fun she actually had during it. “I’ll make sure to say something to your sisters as you rest, okay? Who knows? Maybe they’ll want to have something like that very soon.~” The woman didn’t mind the fact that her son had started to fall asleep while she was now hornier than she had been all day, stealing a gentle kiss from his lips before heading back into the kitchen just out of sight and slipping a hand between her legs. “I might not give them a choice in the matter.~”   
  
A smile came to Jaune’s lips as a heard a loud moan leave his others, not being able to hear her words but knowing that she was definitely on board with another orgy day. Though, that was the only sound he heard before passing out right there.


	5. Rogue's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune’s older sister, Rogue, gets his help with some dust testing, only to turn it into an intimate time between them.

Rogue had been asking herself for months what it would be like to have her little brother’s amazing cock inside both of the holes she allowed at once, the thought having been on her mind since the family’s first orgy. The redheaded girl found herself in her lab day in and day out most of the time to help with her research on the question that plagued her mind. Being one of the smartest people in Remnant made it quite easy to get somewhere of her own to study and practice on dust when it was presented to her backers in just the right way. “We won’t need to train as many hunters and huntresses due to grimm anymore. Imagine if a single hunter or huntress could be made into ten, or even thirty with the usage of dust. Of course, it’d be a temporary effect, to avoid any harm or moral ramifications.” That was the reason the public was told when it came to her experiments, but it was all that was needed to get the money and dust supply for herself. Yet, only she knew the true intention for what she was doing with this research. “I should call Jaune and check to see if this works. It’s done well so far in testing with animals, but it’s time to test it with humans.”

 

Jaune yawned quietly as he sat at the edge of the house, scroll in hand and scrolling through the texts he’d received the past few days, gasping and screaming in slight fear as it started to vibrate and ring loudly in his hand. “Ah, what the fuck?!” With wide blue eyes, the young patriarch sighed as he realized that it was only his older sister, a smile forming on his lips before he answered the call. “Hello, Rogue? Do you need another set of clothes? Or for me to drop off some food for dinner? Or is something wrong?” The blonde’s voice was slightly stern as he spoke to his older sibling, his smile still on his face as he could her one of her nails tapping on a counter through the call. Of course, when met with silence, the smile on his lips slowly started to fade. “Rouge…?”   
  
“I need you to come by the office and test something for me. My Duplication Dust is in the final stages of testing and I need to test it on a human. I’ve already proven that it won’t rip you in half or damage you or anything like that, but I do still need to test it on a living person.” Rogue’s voice was calm and collected as she spoke with a blush on her face, knowing that if it worked properly, she’d have her brother’s dick stuffing two of her holes at once in a blissful heaven. “You have my guarantee that you’ll be unharmed during this test, but I need to see about the temporary effect of it.” The redhead fell silent for a moment as she waited for a response from the younger blonde, hoping that he’d agree.   
  
“Is this because of that question you asked me a long time ago? What I’d think if I could fuck all of you at once?” Jaune sighed quietly and shook his head as he knew the answer without even having to wait for it, cracking his neck and nodding as he heard Rogue take a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll drop by soon and test out your dust. But, I want to eat some lunch first or-”   
  
“No! You have to have an empty stomach when you arrive. I haven’t tested the dust with food, so if you have eaten in the last three hours, then it’ll skew the results!” The redhead brought a hand to her forehead and pouted as she heard the blonde on the other side of the call, worried she was upsetting her husband for asking him to do such a thing. “... I’m sorry… Even if it is for personal reasons, I have to make sure that everything is set properly and there are no variables that I won’t be able to account for later…” Rogues sighed quietly and bit her lower lip, actually feeling bad for seeming so pushy.   
  
“Alright, alright, Miss Scientist. I’ll be there soon, so don’t worry, okay?”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

It didn’t take more than an hour for Jaune to arrive at Rogue’s lab, not hesitating to walk in and kiss her cheek. “Alright, I’m here. So, what do I have to do? Swallow some dust, drip it into water, rub it on my skin? Please tell me that it’s nothing weird at this point in your testing…” The young blonde smiled as he caught the older girl’s attention, taking a step back to look into her eyes properly.   
  
“It’s a lotion you put on your skin. Or, that’s how the common use of it will be.” The redhead smiled and turned to the side, picking up a small bottle and handing it to her little brother and husband. “This bottle is for the variant that should create only one clone of yourself. The more you put on your skin, the longer it will last. Just rub it into your palms for two hours, all over your hands for four house, and to your elbows for a full eight hours. There is no amount for six hours. At least, not constantly.” Rogue had already lost the young man in the details about the dust lotion, a certain look in her blue eyes that she’d always have when she was talking about her research. “So, for now, please just rub it into your palms. Two hours on a human will be plenty of time for data.~”   
  
Jaune nodded slowly and poured the blue lotion into his hands, making sure to spread it evenly into his palms before rubbing it in until it faded away. Almost right away, it started taking effect in his body, making him feel like he was slowly changing into two people. “I feel weird, Rogue… It’s like… Like I’m being pulled in-” A sharp gasp left the boy as his eyes were forced closed and he dropped to the floor, one hand on his head and the other on his stomach for only a moment before the sound of a third pair of feet could be heard landing on the floor only a few steps away from him, followed by the sound of Rogue happily gasping at the result. Being so lost in his daze, the blonde failed to realize the girl shout that her dust had worked.

 

Rogue didn’t hesitate to rip her clothes off her body, exposing her naked body to her now two brothers and smiling happily as she gently cupped her breasts. “I can’t believe it worked! Oh my god!~” The redhead bit her lower lip as she eyed the boy’s already hardening cocks, anticipation bubbling up inside of her as she got down on her knees and gently rubbing the original Jaune’s shoulder. “Sweetheart…? How are you feeling? Needing to vomit? Anything?” Even when she was horny as could ever be, the scientist in the woman refused to let her continue without the data she would need.   
  
“Just a small amount of pain…” The young blonde admitted, smiling up at her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before standing to his feet. “Nothing horrible, but it feels like my stomach is tingling in pain. Though, it’s already fading away.” The original Jaune shook his head a bit and looked around the room, gasping as he saw a second him standing behind. “Oh wow… I can’t believe it worked… So, is he real…?” The blue-eyed boy reached out and poked the other Jaune that stood in front of him in silence, gasping once again when the other one reached out and touched him in return.   
  
“Of course I’m real! What kind of question is that?!” The clone Jaune sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. “I remember rubbing the lotion on my hands before I was standing over here and looking at one of my wife's beautiful bodies.” He shrugged and started to undress, still remembering just why he was the one to test the dust than anybody else. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve been able to fuck that perfect throat of yours, Rogue.~”   
  
“So the clone keeps the memories of the original and even the attitude as well…. Interesting…” As she spoke to herself, Rogue didn’t stop herself from reaching out and wrapping her fingers around the second Jaune’s cock, still looking over to the first and kissing him again. “Well, I did want to try something before we got started on the actual fun… Do either of you mind indulging me fantasies? You’re both my husband…. After… all… Man, this is going to get confusing at one point….”   
  
Both of the Jaunes nodded and fully undressed, taking their time to show off the large bulge in their clothing to tease Rogue for just a little bit longer. “What do you want us to do?” The two men asked in unison with a smile on their faces, reaching down to their cocks as they expected her to ask them to spitroast her. “You made this happen and are helping a lot of people this way, so you deserve a reward.” Both of the blondes slowly stroked themselves as they stepped closer to the redhead, their blue eyes locking with her own.   
  
“I want the two of you to suck on my tits.” The redhead smiled and grabbed the back of the boy’s heads, pulling them close to her breasts and gasping happily as they greedily bit her skin. The feeling of her husband’s mouth on both of her breasts at the same time brought enough pleasure that Rogue felt like she was in heaven, quickly catching her lower lip between her teeth to stop the moans that were threatening to leave her throat. It was an incredible feeling having two tongues swirling around her stiff nipples while two hands, but the pleasure was only amplified with the fact that it was her little brother and husband that was playing with her body. “Oh gods… So good.~” The blue-eyed woman started to drool as she felt two sets of teeth clench down around her nipple before tugging on them, spiking her pleasure beyond belief as four hands grabbed at her taut asscheeks.   
  
It was easy for the original Jaune to know that he was currently driving his sister mad with his own help, happily looking at her blissful expression as he pulled away from her soft mound and pushed her onto the ground, making sure she was on her knees and at the perfect height to be eye-level with his cock. “Don’t think you’ll be getting off just with that, Rogue. You have a dick to suck before we have the real fun, understand?~” The young patriarch smiled and ran a hand through the woman’s red hair, pulling her close enough to his cock to press his tip against her lips, ignoring the clone of him that was pressing his shaft against her cheek. “Open wide.~”   
  
The two boys watched the redhead do as told, smiling happily as she wrapped her lips around the original’s shat and her fingers around the clone’s. Both of the Jaunes let out a soft groan of pleasure as the girl did her best with the two of them, watching as she’d bob her head on one cock just to switch to the other. This was the first time the blondes were aware of Rogue ever blowing more than one cock at once, so they decided to be patient with her as she slowly worked herself into a steady rhythm between the two. Over and over again, the two boys openly groaned and loved the warm and welcoming feeling of her tongue swirling around their shafts, leaning their heads back just a bit as they let the pleasure start slowly taking them over.   
  
Rogue, on the other hand, was in heaven as she worked the two cocks that hung in her face, happily licking and planting kisses all over their shafts. She even pulled back and smiled as she looked at their faces, one hand on each of their cocks moving faster and faster as her blue eyes stayed locked on their pleasure-riddled faces. Deep down, she couldn’t believe this was happening to her, the excitement and arousal starting to overwhelm the redhead as she kept working her two brothers over. “You’re both so big… They look incredibly delicious, you know…” The scientist placed another kiss on the cocks as she stroked them, happy to hear them squirm and moan to her touch. “I wonder if I can make something happen…”   
  
The girl ignored one of the cocks for just a moment, wrapping her lips around the original Jaune’s cock and forcing herself down to this base, forcing her throat to mold to the shape of the blonde’s shaft. Even with just one of them in her mouth while the other patiently waited beside her head, the redhead could already feel her arousal leaking down her thighs as she coiled her tongue around her husband’s member. Using her tongue, Rogue did her best to move the patriarch’s cock as far to the side of her mouth that she could, wanting to see just how much room she had in her mouth. The scientist took her time to slowly pull the cock from her mouth, letting her tongue drag across it or as far as the muscle could reach before looking to the clone. “Now it’s your turn.~”   
  
The clone gasped and groaned happily as he was given the same appreciation and attention that the original was just given, keeping his hands on the back of her head before pulling her down to his base. A blissful moan left the blonde boy as he felt Rogue’s throat clamp down around his shaft, molding into the perfect shape once again as he kept her down at the bottom of his cock. “Gods, your throat feels amazing, Rogue.~ I’ve missed it so much!” The Jaune clone through his head back with a smile as he felt the girl’s tongue dart out along the underside of his shaft and the tip grazed his heavy sack. “I bet you’ve been wanting this for months now, haven’t you? Not even just to be dominated by two of me, but to just have me in your throat.”   
  
The girl pulled back from her brother’s cock and smiled as she grabbed both of them, happily pulling them close to her lips and kissing them once again. “I’d be lying if I said no… I haven’t been home long enough to play with you in longer than I’d like to admit… You’re my husband, and I’ve been a bad wife because of it… Yet, here you are, indulging in my fantasies and giving me exactly what I want.” Rogue placed a few more kisses along the blonde boys’ cocks with a smile, opening her mouth as wide as she possibly could before slipping the tip of both cocks together in her mouth. It was an incredibly tight fit, stretching her lips and mouth as far as she could manage while she attempted to swirl her tongue around the two cockheads, luckily earning happy moans and groans from both of the boys. She couldn’t tell them how odd it felt to have two dicks in her mouth at the same time, especially with how thick they were, but the redhead was incredibly happy to feel the two Jaunes already throbbing and ready to cum in her mouth.   
  
Both fortunately and unfortunately for the boys’ older sister, the two cocks erupted in her mouth, rope after rope flooding into her mouth and filling it far more than the first time Jaune had cum on her tongue. The sheer amount of semen that pushed into her throat as Rogue forced herself to swallow it down, spilled out from between the blue-eyed woman’s lips falling out onto her modest chest and face as the two blonde’s continued to cum. All three of them moaned out in unison from what was happening before the original patriarch pulled back and stroked out a few more strands of cum while the clone stopped cumming in her mouth and let her swallow it all down.   
  
“I didn’t think… You’d be able to do something like that, Rogue…” The original Jaune panted as he spoke, the blissful afterglow of his orgasm starting to course through his body. “How did it feel to have two cocks in your mouth at the same time? Your jaw okay?” The young patriarch only smiled as he bent down just in time to watch Rogue swallow down the last bit of the combined loads that she took from the two blondes, happily reaching out and fondling her soft breast as he waited.   
  
“It felt great… I’ll need to practice on my off time sometime soon…” The redhead coughed to clear her throat as she stood up and smiled, giving both of the blondes that were standing before her a happy and loving kiss on the lips. “But, that can wait for a bit. You two still have something to do first, got it?~” Rogue was happy to see both of the Jaune before her nod and smile at her question, taking a step back and reaching down to spread her pussy lips. “As my two loving husbands, you both should know that I’m not a fan of anal like everyone else in the family. I just… don’t like it.” She paused for only a moment to make sure they were following where she was going with this, making sure not to go too fast or confuse them in case the cloning had a negative mental effect. “So you two are going to fuck my pussy together. Simple as that.~”   
  
The two blonde males shared a quick look with each other and nodded, having the same mindset and knowing exactly what to do. Not a word was said between them as the original Jaune stepped in front of Rogue and picked her up off the ground by holding onto her ass, his cock pressing against her entrance as the clone stepped behind the redhead and did the same, just leaving his hands on the scientist’s hips. “Ready?” They started in unison, hands starting to wander around the blue-eyed girl’s body, the clone’s hands finding their place on her breasts. “Go!~”   
  
“Go-?” The question left the redhead’s lips just before she found out what the two meant, gasping and screaming in pleasure and bliss as her little brother’s plunged their cocks deep into her tight cunt. All three of them screamed out in sheer ecstasy as the pleasure started to overtake the trio, the feeling of being stuffed with two cocks that stretched out her pussy clouding Rogue’s mind. It didn’t matter to her that this wouldn’t last forever or that this was possible only thanks to a successful test. Having two Jaunes able to fuck her at the same time set her alight inside and caused her twat to clamp down even tighter around the two shafts that were buried balls deep inside of her. “Fuuuuuck….”   
  
The original Jaune only chuckled and planted a few kisses on the older woman’s neck, smiling as he stayed still inside of her for a moment, not wanting to overwhelm her senses even more than they already were. “Does it hurt, Rogue? Just let me know if you need a moment to regain yourself. The two of us will wait for you.~” The young patriarch groaned quietly at the feeling of his older sister’s pussy clamping down around his shaft like she was already trying to milk him for his cum, looking at his clone who only shrugged and smiled.   
  
“I’m you, you of all people should know that I’ll be patient with her and make sure she enjoys each and every moment of this.” The clone Jaune smiled and leaned forward just enough to sink his teeth into the redhead’s neck, earning an elated gasp from her and the feeling of her arm wrapping around his neck and holding her hand on the back of his head. “Seems like someone is starting to come around. I just hope you’re ready for the actual fun, Rogue.~”   
  
“Don’t wait for me… Just go… Fuck me. Give me everything you got and don’t stop until we cum. I want it all, from both of you.” Rogue smiled softly as she lifted her head up just a little bit to look into her original little brother’s blue eyes, the pleasure clear on her face and in her own blue eyes. “Do I make myself clear, you two?” Of course, that lustful smile quickly turned into the perfect ‘O’ face as the two Jaunes moved their hips down only an inch or two. However, that silent ‘O’ turned into a loud scream of pure bliss as the two boys started thrusting back into her in an opposite rhythm, making sure there was always a cock inside of her with each and every movement they made. The scientist was in heaven as her two brothers started taking this seriously as they fucked her, burying themselves as deep as they could manage with each and every thrust. “Oh gods… I should’ve done this sooner! It’s amazing!~ Don’t stop! Don’t stop!~”   
  
Of course, neither of the young blondes were going to stop, both of them happily pounding into her over and over again at a pace that just seemed to get faster and rougher with each passing second. Both of the boys continued to moan into Rogue’s ears, surprised when the redhead leaned up and captured the original’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss that slowly turned into a passionate makeout session. The sense of pleasure and bliss that coursed through the trio seemed unfailing as the two Jaunes continued to mold and stretch out the scientist’s hole that was tight and almost unused not even an hour ago.

 

The original Jaune only smiled into the affection as he enjoyed the feeling of his sister’s vaginal walls squeezing as tightly as possible around his shaft, the feeling of his own cock grinding against another oddly satisfying as well but something that he had no plans of trying more than just this once. Pulling back from his older sibling’s lips, the original patriarch grinned and pushed her back gently against the other boy what was fucking her, leaning forward enough to wrap his lips around one of her breasts while his hand reached up to the other and squeezed it hard. The young boy never failed to satisfy his family as he indulge in their twisted fantasies, usually loving them all and enjoying the experience that could translate to more fun later on. However, seeing Rogue’s face contort in pleasure in a way he had never seen before was something that both of the Jaune’s adored more than anything else right now, incredibly happy to see one of his wives enjoying herself so much. Though, that didn’t stop his mind from wandering and his blue eyes suddenly coming into view of the clone’s gaze.   
  
The clone chuckled quietly as he continued pounding into Rogue’s loosening hole, also incredibly happy and cheerful to be doing such a thing with someone he loved. “Are you enjoying it that much, Rogue? I don’t think you’ve gone without saying something during sex this long since I took your virginity.~” Of course, Clone Jaune didn’t get an answer from the redhead as his pace started to fall off sync and he sent her mind into a new dimension of bliss that would break any woman alive. “From that silence, I’d say the answer is a yes.~” Just like with the original, the clone loved the feeling of the woman’s walls squeezing down tightly to his shaft, subconsciously attempting to milk him of his seed. “It doesn’t help your case that you’re squeezing so hard.~”   
  
Rogue could only moan and let out blissful breaths at this point with how well-fucked her mind and body were, everything feeling far too good and much more pleasurable than she had possibly expected being fucked by two Jaune would be. If one was enough to drive her wild, it only made sense --unfortunately, during the fact-- that two would only be twice as much fun and double the pleasure she got from them. However, with the added benefit of being almost bent over backward just for one of the Jaunes to happily play with her breasts, the redhead was on the top of the world with the ecstasy that flooded her system, sending her mind and body into overdrive as her orgasm suddenly crashed through her. Throwing her head back and screaming out in bliss, Rogues didn’t care if she came before the boys as long as they continued to fuck her until they both came inside of her. Which, fortunately for the scientist, wasn’t too far off with how much their shafts throbbed inside of her.

 

The clone of Jaune was the first to experience his orgasm, bucking his hips wildly as it overtook him and he buried his cock into the redhead’s cunt. A sharp scream of pleasure left the boy’s lips as he came, rope after rope of hot cum leaving his member and flooding his older sister’s loose snatch with each and every drop he had. “Fuck!~”   
  
Almost in unison, the original Jaune was right after the clone with his orgasm, dumping another load of cum deep into Rogue’s hole that continued to squeeze around his shaft in a futile attempt to milk him of more cum. However, the original blonde smiled and pulled his sister back to his body before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to his chest as he continued to cum and dump spurt after spurt of cum into her womb. The moan that left his lips was unlike any other that his family had heard before and, deep down, the blonde was incredibly happy to know that his redheaded lover and wife would more than likely never be able to recall it enough to tell anyone else about it.   
  
As the boys held onto Rogue in their arms, the two shared a look and a silent nod that said they had done a good job with the look of the redhead in the state she was in. Sharing a quick high five, the clone of Jaune poofed into a cloud of smoke that faded away in less than a few seconds. “... Great… Now I’ll have to tell her that happened too… Why can’t she be properly alert right now?” A soft chuckle left the blonde’s lips as he felt the blue-eyed woman’s snatch try to tighten around him already, still too loose to actually be able to, though.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the two finally arrived at home, they were met with their mother, Juniper, in the kitchen who only scowled at the two of them. “Jaune, when you left, I thought I told you to not impede her research. You know that she is doing something amazing for the people in the world with her Duplication Dust…” The older woman looked back down to her cup of tea and sighed quietly, knowing that her children never do any harm on purpose, or even at all in most cases. “Are you two at least okay? It’s been a good few hours since he left.”   
  
“Yeah… We’re alright, Mother. But… I might consider dropping the Duplication Dust on someone else to handle.” Rogue smiled as she slowly limped over to the kitchen, gently hugging the older woman to show that she was sorry for worrying her. “I had Jaune help me test it and…. Well, it certainly has a lot of potential, but I don’t think I’ll be able to harness it properly or in the right forms. Even if it isn’t going to ever be for commercial use.”   
  
“Well, maybe that’s where you’re going wrong.” Jaune added as he walked past the kitchen and right to his room, having to shout for them to hear. “Instead of focusing on what can be done with it in the future, why not focus on what it can do right here and now? Other than me getting a bit sick in the lab, I don’t think there were any problems with it. Though, letting that out to the general population could certainly have some consequences.” The young blonde yawned quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Juniper, are you coming to bed? I know you wanted to watch a movie with me today!”   
  
The older woman simply rolled her eyes and gently kissed her daughter’s cheek, smiling and setting down her cup of tea. “Honey, you do what you think is right. If you want to stop the research, then stop. But, just consider things, okay? You may realize something you didn’t before.” Of course, Juniper started walking to Jaune’s bedroom as soon as she finished talking, excited to be able to spend time alone with her son and husband for the first time in awhile. “So, what do you want to do for a movie, Jaune? Can I choose a classic for us to enjoy before you fall asleep?”   
  
“Well, to be honest with you… I was hoping we could just watch something on cable. I don’t really care for what’s on, I just want to spend time with you.~” The younger blonde smiled and pulled the older woman into bed, capturing her lips in a loving kiss before undressing and crawling under the sheets. “And who knows? Maybe We can have a bit of fun before we fall asleep.~”   
  
“I’d love that, Jaune.~”


End file.
